


Warmth

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling, Shizaya. Kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Notes:** I've been ~~stalking~~ haunting the Durarara!! kink meme lately, and this is a little something that I wrote for it.  
 **Title:** Warmth  
 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Pairing:** Shizaya ( Shizuo/Izaya )  
 **Rating:** pg  
 **Prompt:** Shizaya. Anon would love it if they were cuddling and Shizuo was being gentle to Izaya. Little things like wrapping a blanket around Izaya while they're on a sofa/bed and cuddling to keep him warm. [ [original prompt here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/3263.html?thread=8316607#t8316607) ]  
 **Words:** 295 words  
 **Disclaimer:** It's not mine. I didn't make any moneys from writing this.  


 **Warmth**

  
“You're seriously scared of this shit?”

“... it's psychological, it's **_supposed_** to be scary.” A pause. “This is all going over your head, isn't it?”

Shizuo shrugged, grinning a little when Izaya jumped and moved just a little closer to him on the couch. “Does it matter? I'm not the one who is jumping at every little noise – whether it's in the movie or not.”

At that, Izaya blushed just a little and looked away. But he remained curled up against Shizuo's side and bit his lip to suppress a whimper when the floorboards creaked under the woman's feet while she tried to creep down a hallway. The entire room – and apartment – was dead silent.

Then the fridge hummed to life and Izaya jumped practically into Shizuo's arms.

In response, Shizuo wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man and pulled him close to his chest. The informant welcomed the contact and snuggled closer, burying his head into Shizuo's arm while peering over it so that he could still see what was going on – scared he might be, but he'd be damned if he didn't see how the entire thing ended. The movie was his idea after all.

Shizuo shifted himself into a more comfortable position on the couch, grabbing the blanket off the back of it as he did so and pulling it around Izaya shoulders. Once he was comfortable again, their legs were tangled together and Izaya was using his chest as a pillow.

Not that he minded; Izaya was pretty fucking light.

If watching scary movies was all it got to reduce Izaya to almost pathetically cuddling close to him while staring with wide-eyed horror at the TV, then he was fine with it.

 **FIN.**

I'll retreat to my hole now... I have more prompts to fill.

Twilight.


End file.
